


Like We're in the Same Room

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNKinkBingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Coming Untouched, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Dean's not really sure what's going on with Sam, but he's getting more concerned by the minute with the way Sam's squirming.





	Like We're in the Same Room

"Do you have to stop to take a piss or something?" Dean asked. It was only an hour into the seven-hour drive, but already Sam's incessant squirming was getting on Dean's nerves.

"N-no, I'm good," Sam said, a bit breathless.

Dean scowled, letting out a huff. "Dude, you sound like you're in pain or something. You okay?"

"I'm good," Sam said, and to Dean's ears it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Dean.

Dean turned up the music and tried to ignore it. If Sam really needed something, he wasn't the type to stay quiet about it, so Dean would hear about it eventually.

*

"Sam!" Dean said for the fourth time, throwing a cleaning rag at Sam's head.

Sam sat back in the chair, which creaked under his weight. Shitty motel room chairs in a shitty motel room didn't hold much weight. "What?"

"Seriously, I think maybe we should sit this one out," Dean said, putting the gun back together.

"I'm fine," Sam said.

Dean sighed. "No, you're not. You're sweating and unfocused. You haven't even touched your gun since you sat down."

Sam winced as he looked down at his gun. "Sorry," he said, then started to take it apart.

"You can't go on a hunt like this," Dean said.

"I'll be okay by tomorrow morning when we leave," Sam said.

"So there _is_ something wrong," Dean said, pinning Sam with a look. "Spill."

"I'm not discussing this with you," Sam said, eyes on his gun as he started to clean the pieces. Something he'd done a million times and didn't even have to think about.

"I had to see you squirming in your seat for the last seven hours," Dean said, sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "Either you tell me or we're getting back in the car and going back to the bunker. I'll call somebody else to get this thing taken care of."

Sam stood up, dropping the rag on the table as he knocked his chair over. "I need a shower," he said, hurrying off to the bathroom and closing the door.

As if that wasn't weird enough, he locked the door once inside. Dean stared at the door for a moment before finishing his task and slipping the gun into his duffel. He considered busting the door down and demanding Sam tell him what the fuck was going on, but he let it go.

Dean's stomach rumbled, and he decided they could both use some food. He didn't bother asking. Just grabbed the keys and left.

*

"C'mon, Sammy," Dean said, pounding his fist on the bathroom door twice. "Food's here."

Dean set the food out on the ridiculously tiny table and sat down, taking a big bite of his burger, then licking the sauce from his lips.

Sam came out of the bathroom fully dressed, but his hair was wet. He carefully walked to the table, and sat down like he was in pain. Dean rolled his eyes, but chose to ignore it for the time being. He was hungry, damn it.

"Thanks for getting food," Sam said, shaky fingers opening the wrapper. He took two fries from the box and shoved them into his mouth, then gagged, his whole body flinching.

Dean looked up at Sam, pausing with a mouthful of food. "You okay?"

Sam was breathing heavily through his nose. He nodded, then took a sip of his soda. "I'm good."

Dean wasn't sure what to do. He briefly considered wrestling his brother to the floor and drooling on Sam's face just to get the information out of him.

"Oh," Sam moaned, eyes fluttering closed as he sat forward, elbows on the table.

Dean set his burger down. "Sam?"

Sam suddenly straightened, eyes wide. "What time is it?"

Dean blinked at him for a moment before checking his watch. "Seven o'cl-"

"Shit! Oh fuck!" Sam yelped as he bolted from the table, knocking it with his knee and sending the sodas spilling over onto the table.

Dean grabbed his own soda and managed to get Sam's before all of it spilled on the table. By the time he set everything back down and mopped up the spill, Sam had locked the bathroom door.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, fucking... Fuck!" Sam yelled as something hit the door.

Dean was done fucking around. He stood up and stalked to the door, pounding on it. "Open the fucking door, Sam!"

"Oh! Oh my fucking god! Oh! OH!" Sam cried out, and something hit the door again.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, using his shoulder to bust the door. It didn't work, so he tried again, and the door jamb splintered, but there was something in the way, and the door only opened about an inch. "Sam! Get out of the way! Let me in!"

"I'm okay, Dean," Sam said, his words slurred.

"No! You're not fucking okay! Move away from the door!" Dean said, shoving again.

"I'm really okay," Sam said. "Don't come in here."

"Like hell I'm not coming in there," Dean said as he shoved harder on the door, pushing his brother out of the way.

Dean stumbled in, then went to his knees beside Sam, who was scooting back until he could rest against the side of the tub. His eyes were half-lidded and his breathing was still heavy, but he was calming down.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Dean said.

"I'm fine," Sam said, holding his hand up when Dean opened his mouth to argue. "It's stupid and you're going to regret wanting the answer, but Cas was messing with me."

"Huh?" Dean frowned, taking a quick look around the bathroom for said angel.

"He's not here," Sam said. "Ever since we bonded, he doesn't have to be right here for me to know what he's thinking and feeling."

"Is he okay?" Dean asked, concerned.

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "There's no way around this, so I'm just gonna say it, and then you can get the fuck out while I clean up. He's been teasing me for the last three fucking days. Showing me things and talking to me and making my dick hard."

"Whoa!" Dean said, knee walking back and holding his hands up.

"Yeah, I told you you'd regret it!" Sam said, then huffed. "I've been hard for days, and he said he'd let me come at seven o'clock today, but I've been so distracted I forgot about the time."

Dean was already up and scrambling out of the bathroom, carefully ignoring the fairly good-sized dark stain on the front of Sam's jeans.

"I thought you wanted to know!" Sam called after him. "You were so insistent. Come back and I'll tell you the rest!"

"Shut up, Sam," Dean grumbled as he flopped back down at the table and took a giant bite of his burger.

"But I didn't get to the part where he can manifest these things that feel like fingers," Sam said, clearly amused. "They feel amazing on my dick, and he's been-"

Sam heard the slam of the motel room door and smirked, leaning back against the tub. He let out a sigh, then opened his jeans.

"I'm so worn out I don't even have the energy to get into the shower," Sam said, smiling when he felt the warm amusement through their bond.

Sam chuckled when he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. It was part apology and part promise. Cas couldn't mojo away the mess from that far away, but he could sooth Sam's aches and pains from the tension in his body over the last few days.

"Thanks, Cas," Sam said, pulling himself up off the floor and heading out to the table, where he sat down and enjoyed the rest of his burger and fries.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com) and fills the square Orgasm Denial.


End file.
